Déjate Amar
by princess-alice-malfoy-granger
Summary: Draco es el príncipe Veela, necesita encontrar a su compañera, pero es muy complicado ya que ama a Hermione... sin mencionar a los mortífagos que están tras de él... siii, NO la típica historia de Veela. Ven a dar un vistazo..! actualizaciones en cuanto acabe el siguiente capítulo. se aprecian los reviews! C: puede que el rating suba! C:
1. Chapter 1

DRACO

Me encontraba nuevamente pensando en ella, sé que ha pasado poco más de un año desde que ya no la veo pero su recuerdo sigue presente en mi corazón. No la había visto desde que acabó la guerra, donde la negué enfrente de mi padre. Podría decirse que lo hice por su propio bien, pero la verdad era que desde pequeño siempre fui un cobarde, y éso era algo que hasta el día de hoy, no podía cambiar. Mi madre estaría decepcionada de mí si me viera ahora, sé que le prometí que no me enamoraría de una impura, pero era imposible no enamorarse de Hermione.

Claro que Hermione nunca me perdonaría, no después de tanto daño. No me bastó sólo con negarla, sino que también tuve que burlarme de ella enfrente de toda la escuela. Qué bonito regalo de cumpleaños el que recibí aquel día. ¡Una cachetada! Me la merecía, no podía negarlo, pero supongo que el castigo emocional fue más que suficiente cuando vi que no regresó para repetir el sexto año.

Después de la guerra todo había cambiado. Los sangre pura ya no pensaban en la pureza de la sangre. Con decir que mi padre decidió retirarse de su cargo de presidente de Malfoy Co. y mudarse al Londres muggle. Yo me estaba haciendo cargo ahora de la compañía, pero mi padre todavía me supervisaba y no todo estaba a mi nombre hasta que acabara con la escuela, órdenes de mi padre.

Mi madre había fallecido cuando el Señor Tenebroso se vengó de la mentira sobre la muerte de Potter. Primero me apuntó a mí, pero mi madre se interpuso en el camino y recibió el hechizo que iba dirigido hacia mí. Para cuando me quería vengar, Voldemort ya estaba muerto. Mi relación con San Potter y la Comadreja se volvió más llevadera y se podría decir que somos "amigos".

Ellos nunca superaron la desaparición de Hermione, pero tampoco me culparon totalmente. Al final me dijeron que ellos también habían provocado que Hermione se fuera. Les conté que había mantenido una relación en secreto con ella pero que al final de la guerra tenía que dejarla ir ya que, aunque no me importara la sangre, mi condición me impedía estar con ella.

Los Malfoy provienen de una larga línea de Veelas, mi familia es la familia real de los Veelas. Al ser de la realeza Veela, sólo podía estar con una bruja que fuera de sangre pura, era algo que mi Veela interior identificaría por naturaleza.

Éramos diferentes a otros Veelas. Siempre tenía que ser el varón que llevara el gen Veela. El príncipe, tenía hasta sus 20 años para conseguir y marcar a su compañera y también poseía poderes que ningún otro Veela tenía. El príncipe iba obteniendo un poder por cada año que envejecía. Así hasta que cumpliera 20 años. Era muy raro que un príncipe Veela obtuviera más poderes después de esa fecha, pero no era imposible. Yo ya había cumplido 18 años, por lo que estaba aún a tiempo de encontrar y marcar a mi compañera.

-Príncipe Draco- escuché y volteé a ver a uno de mis elfos domésticos, Rory.

-Dime- dije.

-Majestad, su padre lo está buscando- dijo e hizo una reverencia.

-Que pase al despacho, dile que me espere ahí- dije- y otra cosa Rory…

-Lo que usted pida Príncipe Draco- dijo irguiéndose.

-No tienes que hacer reverencias- dije y él se sonrojó.

-Lo que usted ordene Majestad- dijo y trató de hacer una reverencia pero mi mirada lo hizo detenerse a la mitad. Después desapareció.

Me acomodé la camisa y salí derecho hacia el despacho. Mi padre ya casi nunca venía a la mansión; así que si había venido era porque algo muy importante tenía que hablar conmigo. Llegué al despacho y al abrir, vi a mi padre cambiado. Su cabello ya no era tan largo, solo lo suficiente para que una coleta pequeña se le formara al recogerse el cabello. Al verme sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Draco- dijo- es de suma importancia lo que te diré.

-¿Qué ha pasado padre?- pregunté.

-Los mortífagos, saben lo que somos y quieren cobrar venganza por no ser "puros" como decíamos- dijo.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- dije- en Hogwarts voy a estar bien pero tu estás en Mugglelandia- dije- ¿cómo planeas protegerte si no puedes hacer magia enfrente de ellos?

-Yo estoy bien porque me iré al castillo, nunca sabrán dónde se encuentra- dijo- tu, en cambio…

-Hogwarts es seguro- dije.

-Mandaré a alguien de la guardia de encubierto y te protegerá- dijo- no te podré decir quién es.

-Eso es lo de menos- dije- este año me toca preparar las festividades del reino- dije- ¿este guardia sabrás lo que somos?

-Cuando dije guardia, me refería a uno de los del palacio- dijo- nadie está mejor preparado que ellos.

-De acuerdo padre- dije.

-Otra cosa, ¿cómo vas en la búsqueda de tu compañera?- preguntó. Era normal su pregunta, cada vez que lo veía últimamente era para hablar sobre ello. Le preocupaba que no encontrara a mi compañera. Todos mis ancestros las habían encontrado cuando tenían 15 años o menos, sólo yo había roto con la costumbre.

-No la he encontrado aún- dije.

-Avísame cuando la encuentres- dijo- me iré, te veré cuando vayas al palacio.

-Adiós padre- dije y él desapareció.

-¡Rory!- grité y el elfo apareció.

-Dígame Amo- dijo un poco asustado.

-No estoy enojado contigo- dije intentando calmarme y pasando una mano por mi cabello- empaca mis cosas, mañana regreso a Hogwarts.

-Claro Amo- dijo y con un chasquido , desapareció.

No, no estaba enojado con Rory. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Era yo el que tenía la culpa. Si no fuera porque ella no es sangre pura, sería mi compañera y la tendría junto a mí en este momento. Pero no quería lastimarla si llegaba a encontrar a mi compañera estando con ella. Era mejor verla feliz con otro aunque no la viera ahorita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! C: nueva actualización! Gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos y/o agregaron a alertas… no hubo muchos comentarios pero responderé el que hubo:**

**CoposdeHielo: mi intención no era dejarte ganchada pero me alegra de que quieras saber lo que sigue… el guardia de Draco lo descubrirás en este capítulo así como lo que pasa con Hermione. Por qué se fue y un poco sobre lo que piensa de Draco… espero no defraudarte! C: cuidate!**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

HERMIONE

Ya había pasado un año desde que me fui. Al principio no quería irme, pero Draco lo hizo todo más fácil. Me había enterado en el último mes que mis padres pertenecían al grupo selecto de squibs que protegían a la familia real de los Veelas. El cómo lo hacían se me hacía un misterio ya que ellos no poseen magia. Lo que si tenían era tecnología muggle y eso podía compensar, hasta cierto punto, la falta de magia. Mi padre era el jefe de la guardia. Me había pedido que fuera a entrenar con ellos, para ir descubriendo mis habilidades.

Ni Harry ni Ron habían logrado que me quedara ya que también ellos me querían fuera de sus vidas cuando vieron que Draco Malfoy me había rechazado en frente de todos; creyeron que me había aliado al final con Voldemort por mi amor hacia Draco. Quería escapar de la humillación y la proposición de mis padres me pareció excelente.

Por todo un año me preparé y me convertí en un arma letal. No sabía aún quien era el príncipe pero ya sabía que iba a Hogwarts conmigo y en el mismo año en el que iría yo, de haberme quedado. Estaba acabando con mi entrenamiento vespertino cuando uno de los hombres de mi padre me llamó al despacho de mi padre. Entré y esperé a que hablara.

-Herms, hija mía, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasó padre?- pregunté preocupada.

-Ya tienes edad suficiente para saber que mi esposa no es tu madre biológica- dijo apenado.

-Si ella no es mi madre, ¿dónde está ella?- dije- explícame,¿tú tampoco eres mi padre?

-Soy tu padre, pero tu madre, está muerta-dijo y agachó su cabeza, debió haberla recordado.

-¿Cómo se murió?- pregunté.

-En una misión mientras protegía al príncipe- dijo.

-Muy bien- dije evitando derramar alguna lágrima, me habían enseñado a mantener controladas mis emociones, no era bueno para un guardia mostrarse débil ante sus enemigos.

-También te llamé porque el rey quiere hablar contigo- dijo y evitó verme a los ojos, ¿qué pasaba aquí?

-Que pase entonces- dije y me limpié los ojos, no por no haber llorado significaba que no tuviera algún líquido acumulado.

Al ver que entraba el rey, me agaché y puse una mano empuñada sobre mi corazón después de hincarme. Agaché la cabeza, ningún plebeyo merecía estar de pie ante su Majestad. Un símbolo de respeto que todo guardia aprendía en cuanto se metía a la academia. Nos enseñaban las costumbres y todo sobre las Veelas.

-¡Levántate! Pequeña, soy yo el que debería de hincarme ante ti- dijo una voz familiar pero que no supe reconocer sino hasta que alcé la mirada y me encontré con la de Lucius Malfoy.

Mi cara de asombro no pasó desapercibida, era obvio mi descontento al saber quien era la persona a la que juré proteger con mi vida. Pronto vi cómo su rostro iba adquiriendo facciones burlonas; debía de estar muy divertido al ver que la sangre sucia que despreció, iba a proteger a su preciada familia. No lamentaría jamás el haberme puesto bajo sus órdenes ya que había encontrado paz en mi interior al seguir el entrenamiento; pero no estaba feliz de que fuera él el rey que todos mis compañeros admiraban.

-El destino debe amarme, tenerla a usted protegiendo a mi hijo, será más que suficiente- dijo y volteé a ver a mi padre para una explicación; ésto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Hermione, hija- dijo cauteloso- este es el Rey Lucius.

-Señorita Granger- dijo Lucius- es un placer saber que usted velará por el príncipe.

-Claro- dije recordando que la guardia real no mostraba ni dejaba que sus sentimientos se entrometieran, podrían poner en peligro la misión- todo sea por el príncipe.

-Muy bien, su padre le explicará en qué consiste su misión- dijo- sólo vine a conocerla oficialmente- dicho ésto, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-Padre- dije viéndolo severamente- dime que todo ésto es una broma o un chantaje para hacer algo por ti.

-Lo siento hija- dijo con pesar. Él sabía lo que había pasado y el por qué de mi aceptación a su propuesta.

-Al menos dime de qué estoy protegiendo a su Alteza- dije arrastrando la última palabra.

¡Qué bien le quedaba! Él un príncipe, ¿cómo no pude habérmelo planteado antes? Y un Veela además. Quería darme una cachetada, cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes. Tenía el físico y la actitud para pasar como un Veela común. Claro que no sólo tenía que ser un simple Veela, sino que también el príncipe, la raza a la que sirvo. ¡Perfecto!

-Los mortífagos que siguen sueltos quieren venganza y saben que los Malfoy no son completamente puros- dijo- tu misión consiste en ir a Hogwarts de encubierto, nadie debe saber que protegerás al príncipe.

-Y ¿cómo haré éso? ¡No he cambiado mucho este año! ¿sabes?- dije.

-Eres bruja, un encantamiento es mejor que cualquier método muggle que tengamos- dijo- durante clases serás una alumna deficiente- dijo y vio mi cara de disgusto- así nadie creerá que tú eres la que protege al príncipe- dijo- durante las noches, estarás investigando cualquier posible escondite de los mortífagos- dijo.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguna sorpresa que deba saber?- pregunté.

-Tendrás a un nuevo recluta contigo en las noches, él te ayudará en tus misiones- dijo. No quise rechistar, no iba a hacer ninguna diferencia.

-¿Ya sabe MaGonagall sobre ésto?- pregunté.

Después de Dumbledore, ella era la nueva directora; Snape quiso el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que le quedaba mejor si me preguntaban. Estando en los dos lados de la guerra lo hacía de los mejores candidatos para ocupar el puesto y Slughorn ya se había ganado a la mayoría por ser más pasivo que el antiguo profesor de pociones.

-El único conciente de quién es la nueva alumna es Snape- dijo- al ser el consejero real, tiene que estar al tanto de los planes del rey.

-¿Cómo me he de llamar?- pregunté pensando en los cambios que me haría para no parecer "yo".

-Tu nombre será Alexandria Tolomei- dijo- serás de Italia y una hija de muggles- dijo- ten éso en mente cuando pienses en tu disfraz y acento.

La guardia real se especializaba en todos los campos que podrían necesitarse al realizar alguna misión para el reino. No sólo entrenábamos el cuerpo, éso era sólo una parte de todo lo que teníamos que tener en nuestro currículum para siquiera poder considerar entrar. También teníamos cursos de maquillaje, idiomas, historia universal y sobre todo de los Veelas. Siempre tuve buena disposición para aprender idiomas entonces simular tener acento italiano iba a ser pan comido.

-¿Volveré a ser seleccionada por el sombrero?- pregunté, mi trabajo sería más fácil si estuviera en Slytherin; tendría al príncipe bajo la mira constantemente.

-Severus se encargará de éso- dijo mi padre adquiriendo un aire serio- quiero que tengas mucho cuidado hija.

-Lo sé padre, no me he entrenado a morir este año sólo para complacerte, he encontrado redención- dije.

-Eres una guardia con honores del reino Veela- dijo con orgullo, ése es el rango más alto al que se puede aspirar en la guardia- no quiero que lo que te dije sobre tu madre te nuble la razón- dijo.

-Claro padre, sé cual es mi lugar y mi rol en el reino- dije tratando de ser convincente- debo proteger al príncipe a toda costa, soy el escudo de su Majestad.

-Muy bien, entonces empaca tus cosas, mañana comienza el año en Hogwarts- dijo regresando a su actitud normal.

-¡¿Qué?!- grité- ¿cuándo me despido de mamá?

-Justo- dijo y se abrió una puerta- ¡ahora!

-Hija, tu sabes la verdad ahora, pero te amo como si fueras mi propia hija- dijo casi llorando.

-Lo sé mamá- dije y la abracé fuerte.

-¡Cuídate!- dijo- no te dejes caer por ése chico.

-Él sólo es el príncipe y cualquier relación que tenga con él será estrictamente profesional- dije- además, él está buscando a una sangre pura y yo no lo soy.

Sabía perfectamente las condiciones de ser el príncipe Veela, tener que buscar a una compañera de sangre pura antes del vigésimo cumpleaños. Obtención de poderes por cada año cumplido. Y finalmente, el repudio y rechazo total de la comunidad y reino Veela en el caso de que el príncipe no encontrara a su compañera. Sí, era difícil.

**Se aprecian los reviews! princess-alice-malfoy-granger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermy Evans Black, muchas gracias por dejar un review, me alegra que pienses que está bien! C: espero no defraudarte! C: cuidate! Ciao!**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

DRACO

Ya había llegado a Kings Cross; en el camino me había encontrado con Blaise. Él era el único que sabía sobre mi linaje, sería el próximo consejero real ya que Snape no tenía descendencia y dudaba mucho que algún día la tuviera. Encontramos un compartimento medio vacío y digo medio vacío porque había ya alguien ahí.

Era una muchacha que nunca había visto antes era de estatura un poco baja para su edad, parecía de mi edad. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, unos ojos cafés claro adornaban su cara con una nariz que se parecía un poco a la de Hermione. Se nos quedó viendo cuando entramos pero no dijo nada cuando nos sentamos. Blaise se sentó enfrente de ella y yo junto a él. Por varios segundos nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad?- preguntó Blaise; él nunca podría dejar de ser curioso, me sorprendía, de hecho, que se hubiera tardado tanto en eliminar el silencio.

-Sí- respondió ella, fría, como si no quisiera estar aquí.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó de nuevo Blaise.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió ella nuevamente fría.

Nadie dijo nada más después de éso. Quise intentar dormir pero el recuerdo de Hermione volvía a mi. Algo que me estaba pasando muy seguido. Ella volvía a mí como si de un sueño se tratase. Un sueño en el que finalmente podía estar con ella sin que nadie me lo impidiera.

Una vez que llegamos, los de primer año se fueron con el gigantón que teníamos por guardabosques hacia los botes. Una tradición que no se había perdido a pesar de las remodelaciones que tuvo Hogwarts después de la guerra. Esperaba que la nueva también lo hiciera pero se metió a un carruaje después de acariciar a los Thestrals. ¿Cómo podía ella verlos?

Estaba seguro que la mayoría de segundo año y los siguientes años podía verlos debido a tantas muertes que se presenciaron durante la guerra; pero ella, ¿qué muerte había visto ella? Entramos al Gran Comedor; no parecía que mucho hubiese cambiado, la reconstrucción del castillo no afectó mucho la apariencia interior del castillo, haciéndolo sentir como si nunca hubiese cambiado.

-Un nuevo año alumnos-dijo MaGonagall- antes de seleccionar a los de nuevo ingreso, quisiera hacer una sección especial para la señorita Alexandria Tolomei que cursará el último año con ustedes- dijo y la chica del tren se sentó con el sombrero encima. No tardó mucho en cobrar vida y comenzar a hablar.

-Veo que has cambiado, tus metas se cumplirán ahora en otra casa- dijo el sombrero. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con eso pero al parecer ella sí.- ¡Slytherin!- gritó finalmente después de unos momentos de silencio.

Mi mesa comenzó a aplaudir pero ella no se veía muy contenta con la decisión del sombrero. Miró con nostalgia a la mesa de los leones donde Potter y Weasley estaban muy metidos en su conversación como para darse cuenta de la pequeña selección que tuvo lugar. Finalmente, cuando mi mesa dejó de hacer tanto ruido, MaGonagall dejó que los de nuevo ingreso entraran al Gran Comedor.

La selección fue rápida, muchos se fueron a Hufflepuff, unos cuantos a Gryffindor; éstos quedaron asombrados cuando vieron que Harry Potter había regresado a la escuela y estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones, genial, más fanáticos. De ahí, los que sobraron, fueron distribuidos en partes iguales a Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

-Antes de comenzar con el banquete quisiera que todos diésemos un aplauso a todos aquellos que defendieron el castillo- dijo e hizo una pausa- y también por todos aquellos que perecieron en la lucha por la libertad.

-Eh, Draco- escuché a Blaise junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije un poco enajenado.

-Oí que Snape será el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, genial ¿no?

-Ya era hora de que le dieran el puesto- dije cortante.

-…si siguen todas estas reglas su estancia en Hogwarts será muy placentera- terminó MaGonagall- ahora, ¡disfruten del banquete!

Volteé a ver a la nueva para ver si se asombraba como los de primer año al ver que la comida aparecía mágicamente de la nada en los platones del centro de la mesa. Ella estaba sentada hasta la punta de la mesa, donde casi no había gente. Así, sola y concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo me recordaba a Hermione.

Pero no era ella. Hermione nunca estaría en Slytherin por ser impura. Hermione tendría un libro con ella para hacerle compañía al verse tan sola mientras comía y, finalmente, Hermione nunca se pararía de la mesa antes que MaGonagall nos dejara. Decidí seguirla, sólo por curiosidad, qué tal si iba a la Sala Común y no sabía la contraseña.

Era un hombre nuevo y mi caballerosidad tenía que ser visible. Al ser uno de los perfectos, tenía acceso de antemano a la contraseña del primer mes del ciclo escolar y sabiendo qué tan frío puede llegar a ser allá abajo, mejor decidí abrirle las puertas a la nueva.

Para ser su primera vez en Hogwarts sabía orientarse muy para llegar a las mazmorras. Nunca se detuvo al ver que los fantasmas rondaban los pasillos del colegio como si nada. Tampoco se sorprendió al ver a Peeves pasearse con una cubeta llena de su desagradable mezcla, seguramente esperando el momento oportuno para burlarse de algún alumno que cayera en su broma. Una vez que hubo llegado, me hice presente para ayudarla.

-La contraseña es "Draconis dormentis"- dije y ella lo repitió y entró a la Sala Común. -¿A dónde vas?¿siquiera sabes dónde están los dormitorios de las chicas?

-A la izquierda- dijo ella casi al instante como si fuera de lo más obvio- una de las chicas que iba conmigo en el carruaje me dijo cómo llegar a la Sala Común y en qué lado se ubican los dormitorios de las chicas.

No me creí ni por un segundo su mentira tan falsa y malhecha pero no quería molestarla.

-Mañana nos dan los horarios de clases en el desayuno- dije tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda- levántate temprano si quieres estar antes en los salones- dije. Parecía que ella era del tipo de estudiante igual a Hermione.

-¿A ti qué te importa si estoy o no desde antes en la clase?- dijo algo irritada- soy una sangre sucia y tú un sangre limpia, deberías odiarme.

-Nadie tiene esos prejuicios ya- dije recordando a mi bella Hermione- no deberías de decir despectivos hacia ti.

**Se aprecian los reviews! C:**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y/O FOLLOW! A Sweet163 ME ALEGRA QUE PIENSES QUE ES BUEN INICIO, Y A me gusta GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN REVIEW! ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARL S…. CUIDENSE! C:**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

HERMIONE

-Nadie tiene esos prejuicios ya…-dijo. Lo ignoré por completo, si alguna vez lo llegué a amar fue porque era una tonta.

-Buenas noches- dije para no seguir discutiendo.

Iba limpiando cualquier indicio de llanto mientras iba subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto. No iba a dejar que su reaparición en mi vida me pusiera mal, él no lo valía. Nuestra relación nunca sería como la de antes. Él no sabría jamás que la pequeña e idiota Alexandria sería la que cuidara de él. Hasta ahorita todo el acto que había hecho me estaba dando la reputación de débil y frágil; lo podía leer en sus mentes.

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había descubierto que tenía una habilidad nata con la legeremancia. Tanta que, aún inconcientemente, leía las mentes de las personas. Solo habían muy pocas personas a las que nunca podía leer. Ésas eran mi padre, Dumbledore, Snape y Draco. Claro que con el tiempo aprendí a controlar mi poder y podía desactivarlo y activarlo al instante.

Al llegar al cuarto divisé mi baúl. Me había tocado la cama más cercana a la ventana. Acomodé mis cosas rápidamente y decidí tomar un baño. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis compañeras de cuarto entraran. No quería saber lo que pensaban de mí por lo que bloqueé sus pensamientos. Decidí quitar el glamour que tenía puesto, total, nadie iba a verme mientras me bañara.

Recobré mi altura; no había crecido mucho este último año, pero tampoco me había quedado enana. Mi cabello había decidido ser domado al fin y caía en una cascada ondulada. No hacía mucho que tenía este nuevo look; de hecho hace seis meses desperté viéndome así, de la noche a la mañana.

Nadie sabía decirme el por qué pero como no me molestaba, decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto e ignorarlo. Cuando salí del baño vi que mis compañeras ya estaban dormidas por lo que hice un hechizo rápido para que pareciera estar dormida; algo que había aprendido durante el entrenamiento de la guardia real.

Todavía no me apetecía dormir y además, tenía un trabajo que hacer antes de descansar. Todo sea por el bienestar de su Majestad. ¡Agh! Qué cruel destino el mío, cuidar de la persona que me hizo daño. Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido y me fije si había alguien en la sala. Para mi suerte no había nadie y me deslicé sigilosamente bajando al piso y encaminándome hacia las ventanas, donde puse varias de las pequeñas cámaras para vigilar la estancia. Nadie se daría cuenta que estaban siendo observados por mí.

Al terminar, caminé hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el cuarto de los hombres. Nadie sabía, pero en la noche las escaleras perdían su encantamiento por lo que pude subir despacio mientras checaba que nadie saliera de su habitación. En éstos momentos me sería necesario el mapa de Harry. Pero nunca bajaría mi orgullo para permitirle ayudarme alguna vez, al menos no por el momento, seguía enojada con ellos.

Al llegar a su cuarto, me puse un pasamontañas para esconder mi cara por si alguno se llegase a despertar. Abrí la puerta cautelosamente y miré a todos lados, confirmando que estuvieran dormidos antes de entrar completamente al cuarto. No tenía que poner muchas cámaras en su cuarto, sólo las suficientes para poder ver todo lo que pasaba; claro que el baño no se salvaba. No es que tuviera pensamientos sucios al espiarlos. La seguridad del príncipe era mi mayor preocupación y si alguno de sus "amigos" era un mortífago disfrazado, tenía que saberlo.

La última cosa que tenía que poner, era un pequeño micrófono que debía ir debajo de su cama. No era algo que me agradara hacer, debido a nuestra historia pasada, pero un guardia real tenía que saber diferenciar sus sentimientos y no perjudicar su trabajo. Me acerqué a su cama y lo vi, tan tranquilo mientras dormía. Sus labios medio abiertos y con la expresión más serena. Sólo lo había visto una vez de ésa manera. Una sola vez que nos quedamos dormidos en la Sala de los Menesteres; me había despertado antes y lo veía dormir hasta que se levantó.

Me agaché y coloqué el micrófono justo en el medio del colchón; así estaría escuchando todo y al pendiente de sus compañeros. Me levanté y vi que se había destapado, algo que parecía muy extraño dado su carácter. Sé que debería de dejarlo pasar pero me convencí que como su súbdita, era mi deber proteger al príncipe de cualquier enfermedad que pudiese estar cerca. Tomé su sábana y la pasé por todo su cuerpo. Cubriéndolo hasta la barbilla. Me le quedé viendo unos segundos más antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Pero qué haces Hermione?- me dije en un susurro. Lo miré otro poco antes de suspirar y girarme para salir del cuarto.

-¿Herms?- escuché y me paré en seco. ¿Se habrá despertado?

Me quedé completamente quita y no dejé que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca. Quería moverme y salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto, pero la sombra de mis movimientos podrían hacer que levante a sus demás compañeros de cuarto. Opté por quedarme lo más callada posible y girarme lentamente para verificar que él estuviera despierto.

-Te quiero, no te vayas- dijo de nuevo pero más somnoliento que antes, ¿cómo sabía que era yo?

Me terminé de girar y vi que agarraba su almohada fuertemente y se retorcía cómicamente haciendo que mi esfuerzo por mantenerlo sano fuera hecho en vano. Vi que no se volvía a mover y aproveché la oportunidad para correr fuera del cuarto y tomar un merecido descanso en mi cama.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, chequé que ninguna se levantara y sigilosamente saqué mi laptop para comenzar con las grabaciones. Esta laptop me la habían dado antes de venir, la guardia real había logrado crear una laptop que sirviera con magia. Aún estaba en prototipo, pero decidieron darme la oportunidad de probarla. La guardé después de sincronizar las cámaras y el micrófono. Deshice el hechizo que había hecho antes de salir y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

**se aprecian los reviews! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y/O FOLLOW! TAMBIEN UN AGRADECIMIENTO PARA Mylla-chan, aquí está la continuación, espero no defraudarte! C:**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

DRACO

No estaba totalmente dormido cuando de pronto su olor vino a mí. Ser Veela me tenía con mis sentidos al máximo. No quería abrir los ojos sólo en caso de que fuera un sueño. La podía sentir tan cerca de mí. Su recuerdo haciéndose cada vez más fuerte mientras pasaban los segundos. Pero así como vino de rápido su presencia, se fue de la misma manera. No quería que se fuera; quería tenerla aunque fuera un poco más de tiempo. Sentir su olor, sentirla junto a mí.

-Te quiero, no te vayas- dije a su esencia que se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente.

Luego no supe nada más, su olor se esfumó por completo. No quería que se fuera, tanto que me levanté un poco exaltado. Miré hacia todos lados pero no había rastro de ella. Todo estaba muy calmado, como si no hubieran personas conmigo. Decidí pararme y dar un paseo fuera del castillo, un pasatiempo constante en mí últimamente. Con mucho cuidado salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras.

Salí de la Sala Común sin despertar a ninguno de los cuadros que ya tenían a sus personajes durmiendo; era de esperarse si no había nadie en la estancia para mantenerlos despiertos con tantas voces al mismo tiempo. Pasé por el despacho de mi padrino y decidí entrar. Nadie lo sabía pero Snape no dormía hasta muy entrada la noche; era por éso que parecía tan sombrío en sus clases.

Me fijé en el pasillo por si venía Filch y su endemoniada gata y al no ver movimiento, toque tres veces seguidas a la puerta y abrí después de esperar unos segundos. Hogwarts era un lugar lleno de sorpresas. El despacho de mi padrino, como el de varios de los profesores del colegio, se volvía un cuarto dependiendo de la manera de tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué te trae despierto a esta hora, Draco?- me preguntó al verme.

-Quiero salir a dar un paseo- dije- ¿crees que me puedas unos minutos afuera?

-No tienes más de una hora- dijo- aún si eres el príncipe, sigues siendo mi alumno.

-No esperaba nada más- dije.

Fuimos a su cuarto y abrió su ventana. A pesar de estar en las mazmorra, él tenía un poco de acceso a los jardines del castillo. Me paré en el balcón que daba hacia un pequeño espacio donde la luz de la luna brillaba. Me quité la camisa que traía y dejé que mis alas salieran libres. No me gustaba tenerlas escondidas, pero tenía que aparentar ser normal.

-Draco, te ves muy distraído- dijo tocando mi hombro- ¿es por lo de tu compañera?

-Es Hermione- dije- de nuevo es ella- dije un poco frustrado. Él había escuchado todo ésto ya.

-De nuevo, ¿eh?- dijo no sorprendido.

-Pero ya encontraré a mi compañera- dije- cuando lo haga, me olvidaré de ella.

No dejé que me contestara, quería estar solo y qué mejor manera de hacerlo sino volando. Volar siempre había sido un gran alivio cuando teníamos que seguir a Voldemort. Mi padre si había compartido su opinión sobre la sangre, pero yo, enamorado de una impura, jamás comprendí el odio que debíamos profesarles.

Me dirige hacia el bosque prohibido, había encontrado un lugar donde todo era muy pacífico y me ayudaba a relajarme. Bajé hasta estar cerca del pequeño lago que se formaba. Guardé mis alas y me puse a pensar. A pensar nuevamente en Hermione. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahorita?¿Estará feliz con alguien más?¿Dónde se encuentra?¿Estará pensando en mí?

-¡Oh, mi querida Hermione!- dije- si tan sólo pudiera tenerte en mis brazos otra vez.

Ya esta pasando el límite que me había dado Snape cuando me dí cuenta de la hora. Regresé rápidamente al despacho y, después de guardar mis alas, me puse la camisa que seguía donde la había dejado antes de salir a dar mi paseo nocturno. Snape vino a mi encuentro poco después de haber abotonado mi camisa.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó.

-No, pero ya me calmé- dije- todo sería más fácil si ella fuera de sangre pura.

-No se puede hacer nada al respecto Draco- dijo- la señorita Granger desapareció del mundo mágico y nadie sabe dónde está.

-Ese es el problema- dije un poco exasperado- nadie se desvanece de la faz de la tierra.

-Hemos mandado a los mejores rastreadores del palacio y no la han encontrado- dijo.

-Éso es porque no han buscado bien- dije.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada Draco- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombre- es mejor que ni la veas, al final no vas a estar con ella porque es impura.

-No he encontrado a mi compañera- dije moviéndome fuera de su alcance- es muy raro que no la haya encontrado si todos antepasados lo hicieron a los 15.

-Seguiremos en la espera hasta que lo hagas- dijo.

-Mejor me voy a dormir- dije.

Salí de su despacho y me fijé por si Filch se andaba paseando por los pasillos con su gata. Llegué a la Sala Común de Slytherin y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Estaba ya muy cansado por todo el día y además el uso de mis alas. Ya que no podía usarlas libremente, cada vez que las sacaba para un respiro, terminaba cansado. Me tropecé con el tapete y caí en el sofá. Estaba tan cansado que ni importó, me acomodé y perdí el conocimiento.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.

-Draco, ¡despierta!- gritó Blaise.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté una vez que me había avivado un poco.

-Te quedaste dormido en la Sala Común- me respondió- no tuviste ni la decencia de bajarte tu sábana, ¡te conjuraste una!

-Blaise, cuando llegué de mi salida nocturna, me tropecé y caí en el sofá- dije- y luego me despierto con tus gritos pegados a mis oídos y para tu información, ¡yo no conjuré nada!

-Pues alguien más lo hizo por ti entonces, amigo- dijo señalando la sábana que se encontraba en el piso por el espanto que me había dado Blaise.

-¿Quién habrá sido?- me pregunté.

**SE APRECIAN LOS REVIEWS! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y/O FOLLOW… Solunarox , QUÉ BUENO QUE TE ESTÉS ENAMORANDO DE ESTE PRÍNCIPE… Mylla-chan GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CONTINUACIÓN… Y A siguela, GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, AQUÍ ESTÁ LO QUE SIGUE… C:**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

HERMIONE

Sí, Draco Malfoy estaba gritando por toda la Sala Común preguntando quién lo había arropado durante la noche. No era mi culpa si había tenido un presentimiento al tratar de dormir. Ya harta de andar dando vueltas por la cama había decidido bajar un rato; mi disfraz de Alexandria puesto por cualquier cosa. Cuando lo vi tirado en el sofá mis deberes como guardia atacaron a mi moral y no tuve otro remedio más que el taparlo.

-¡Ey! Tú, la sucia- escuché decir a Parkinson.

-Creo que no sabe a quien le hablas Pansy- dijo Astoria. No sé a quién soporto menos, si Parkinson o a Greengrass. Las dos tenían esa actitud que me molestaba.

-La nueva- volvió a decir Parkinson molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté ruda, no iba a dejar que me molestara con esta apariencia también. Aunque lo más responsable sería dejar que me pisoteara para parecer débil. ¡Maldición! Estaba perdiendo el carácter de un guardia real.

-No te le acerques a Draco- dijo viendo a Astoria- ni a Potter- dijo ruborizada. ¿De qué me había perdido este último año? Aunque ahorita no era mi prioridad ni tampoco mi incumbencia si él estaba con una idiota como ella, considerando que dudó de mi lealtad.

-No tengo intenciones de tenerlos cerca- dije- así que me harías un gran favor si los mantuvieras lejos de mi vista.

-Más te vale- dijo Astoria- muchos habrán olvidado el status de sangre pero sigues siendo una sangre sucia.

-No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Pansy.

-Tu nombre no es reconocido en Italia- dijo Astoria- Blaise puede confirmar éso, su familia es de allá.

-Tu parte del cuarto tiene muchos artefactos muggles- dijo Pansy- no soy brillante, pero tampoco soy tonta- dijo acercándose a mí- ¡aléjate de ellos!

-Si te estás tomando la molestia de advertirme sobre ellos, sólo puede significar una cosa- dije moviéndome para atrás, su presencia podría hacer que perdiera el control- te sientas amenazada por mí, las dos- dije y saqué mi varita de uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica- sí, soy hija de muggles pero sé hacer magia.

-No podrías ni salvarte si nos pusiéramos seriamente a pelear- dijo Pansy.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_- dije, pero obviamente lo hice mal para fallar.

-Ni siquiera puedes hacer un simple hechizo como ése- se burló Astoria- ¿así quieres probar que eres mejor que nosotras?

-Sólo hubo una igual que tú, pero ni te puedes comparar con ella- dijo Pansy- la mojigata Granger.

-Y ni siquiera ella pudo evitar que los sangre pura la aceptaran- dijo Pansy- y pensar que Draco jugó con ella.

-Pobrecita, en verdad creyó que la quería- dijo Astoria.

-Los sangre pura pueden estar solamente con otro sangre pura- dijo Pansy- es mejor que lo entiendas antes de que te veas en la misma situación que ella.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- pregunté asustada, mis habilidades de actriz se mostraban útiles en estos momentos.

-Desaparecida- dijo Pansy casi al instante- quedó tan humillada que ni se apareció en todo el año pasado.

-Será mejor que vayas aprendiendo tu lugar en la escuela- dijo Astoria- podrá haber bajado el nivel de selección para entrar a Slytherin, pero seguirás siendo una sangre sucia inmunda.

No dije nada más, si lo hacía podría destruir todo mi disfraz. Tenía que aparentar ser débil y sin ninguna habilidad realmente buena para alguna materia. Astoria abrió la puerta del cuarto cuando vio que no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando con ellas. Pansy me regaló una última mirada de desprecio antes de salir. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente del radió para escuchar, Astoria cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hermione, sé que eres tú- dijo cuando estuvo completamente frente a mí.

-¿Quién es Hermione?- pregunté. No podía haber destrozado mi disfraz, ¿o sí? Había sido muy cuidadosa. ¿Cómo supo que era yo? Fui la mejor de mi generación al graduarnos. Es más, ¡me gradué antes!

-Calma- dijo sentándose en su cama- soy la nueva recluta- dijo incitándome a sentarme junto a ella- me gradué hace una semana del curso de guardia con honores.

-Si en verdad eres un guardia con honores, muéstrame la marca- dije.

-Aquí está- dijo alzándose su camisa y dejando al descubierto la "V" mayúscula tatuada en el lado derecho inferior de su abdomen. Este símbolo tenía un dragón moviéndose dentro de la letra.

-Muy bien- dije y me alcé la camisa hasta que se viera el mismo símbolo. Todos los guardias de mi categoría teníamos la marca en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ésto es perfecto!- dijo sonriente- me dijeron que eras la mejor y que aprendiera mucho de ti.

-No es nada- dije un poco incómoda con tanta emoción que destilaba. Sí era cierto que había completado el entrenamiento de guardia en 3 meses y que los meses restantes fueron para alcanzar el status más alto; pero éso se debía a tanta determinación que tenía por alcanzar mis metas.

-¿Es cierto que atacaste a toda una banda de Goblins y los dejaste noqueados en tan sólo 5 minutos por robarse la corona del rey?- preguntó.

-No eran más de 10 y cualquier guardia pudo haberlo hecho- dije restándole importancia.

-Eres increíble- dijo con mucho entusiasmo- todos los aspirantes sueñan por verte pelear- dijo- es un sueño que esté en tu presencia.

-Ok, relájate- dije-estás perdiendo la razón, vas a poner en peligro nuestras identidades si no controlas tus emociones- dije algo molesta por su actitud. ¡Estaba olvidando la primera regla del reglamente de la Guardia Real!

-Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada- dejé que mi emoción desbordara los límites.

-Está bien- dije- ahora, tendrás que aparentar que no conoces y seguir molestándome junto con Pansy.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

-Tengo que aparentar ser débil, entonces tendrás que molestarme al máximo- dije- sólo lo suficiente para que sea creíble mi historia.

-Pansy no tendrá problemas con éso- dijo- se dio cuenta de como mirabas a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sintió amenazada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté- acabo de llegar y me pusieron en otra cosa, creo que es normal que la esté mirando.

-Ella no sabe que estuviste en Gryffindor alguna vez- dijo- además, este disfraz que creaste se ve como una persona hermosa- dijo- claro que te ves mejor sin él.

-Gracias… supongo- dije.

-¡Astoria!- gritó Pansy desde abajo, nos habíamos tardado demasiado.

-Baja ya e invéntale que me estabas metiendo miedo- dije y la apuré.

-De acuerdo- dijo y salió casi corriendo.

Volví a conjurar el glamour, ya que me lo había quitado porque estaba en confianza con Astoria. Una vez que estuvo nuevamente listo, bajé. Pansy no se había ido aún. De hecho parecía haberme esperado para seguir con molestándome, nada más que ahora enfrente de más personas.

-Veo que nada más hablar pero no haces nada al respecto- dijo- te convendría mantener tu boca cerrada si no quieres que te pase algo que puedas lamentar.

No dije nada, si lo hacía, Pansy podría salir lastimada y peor debido a algún hechizo o golpe que seguro la lanzaría hacia alguna pared. Astoria me miró avergonzada pero no salió a mi rescate, justo como se esperaría de ella si no quería arruinar mi cubierta. No quedaban muchos alumnos en la Sala Común. Nada más se encontraban Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson y Astoria Malfoy y Zabini miraban a Pansy, esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma inesperada.

-¡Cálmate!- le pidió Draco- vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno si no te apuras.

Pansy le hizo casi a Malfoy y salió del retrato que cuidaba la entrada. Astoria no tardó mucho en seguir el ejemplo de su amiga y pronto salió de la Sala ella también. Zabini miró a Malfoy antes de moverse hacia la salida. Malfoy me sonrió y también salió por la puerta en la que su amigo lo estaba esperando.

**se aprecian los reviews! C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS Y/O FOLLOW!**

DRACO

No entendía qué era lo que tenía la nueva. Cada vez que me veía se sentía como alguien fuera a matarme. ¿Cuándo le había hecho algo? En todo caso había sido todo un caballero. Además, era toda una idiota, no sabía por qué sentía como si me pudiera hechizar hasta la muerte. Creía que no podía haber una persona más idiota que Pansy en el planeta pero no contaba con la existencia de Alexandria Tolomei.

-Señor Malfoy- escuché a Snape-¿podría comentarle a sus compañeros lo que acabo de decir?- preguntó y me miró sombríamente. Usé uno de mis poderes para saber la respuesta, en estos momentos convenía ser Veela. Pronto capté la señal de la mente de Potter.

-Hablaba del hechizo_ Depulso_- dije- que es muy útil cuando uno tiene la habilidad de conjurar hechizos no-verbales.

-No se siga distrayendo Señor Malfoy-dijo- sería mejor si dejara de ver a la Señorita Tolomei- dijo y toda la clase comenzó a reírse.

No respondí ante las burlas de mis compañeros y traté de poner atención en la clase. Normalmente era fácil de entender ya que DCAO era de mis clases favoritas; además de que mi padrino era buen maestro. Terminando de explicar el hechizo nos puso a pelear. Vi que a Tolomei le tocó estar de pareja con un niño que tampoco sabía mucho sobre DCAO. Sería gracioso verlos pelear.

Siempre me ponía con Potter, no me molestaba, siempre peleana como si no fuéramos amigos y eso me ayuda a aprender. Nos convenía ya que ambos queríamos entrar a la Academia de Aurores. O cuando menos, ése era el plan para la fachada de ser humano. Una vez que saliera de Hogwarts, entraría a Malfoy Co. como el presidente y reinaría a los Veelas; como mi padre lo había hecho en su tiempo.

-¿Listo Malfoy?- dijo Potter. Nunca íbamos a poder dejar de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos.

-¿Miedo, Potter?- dije sonriendo. Ésto traía viejos recuerdos.

-Te gané la última vez, ¿recuerdas?- dijo.

-Un desliz- dije enseguida. Snape terminó de contar y Potter lanzó el primer golpe.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- dijo y pude conjurar un escudo a tiempo- No creas que puedes ganar usando hechizos no-verbales- me advirtió. Siempre tuve facilidad para hacerlos, desde que cumplí 16, se hizo más notoria mi facilidad.

-¡_Depulso_!- dije en mi mente y Potter salió volando hasta pegarse con la pared- Creo que gané Potter- dije y sonó la campana.

-Señorita Tolomei- llamó Snape- no sé qué hace en esta clase si no se puede defender- dijo. Algo en mí se revolvió pero lo ignoré- será mejor que se quede después de clase para que le ayude a regularizarse pronto- dijo y ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada- los demás se pueden ir, y Potter, 10 puntos menos por su patética demostración.

Potty no rechistó, hasta parecía que le daba gracias. ¿Y a quién no? Después de la guerra se revelaron las verdaderas alianzas del profesor Snape. Todo el mundo mágico sabía la razón de sus acciones.

Potter no estaba muy cómodo al saber que Snape seguía amando a su madre; pero le tenía un respeto muy grande. Todo el mundo lo tenía pero a él no le importaba. Potty se acercó a mí y juntos salimos del salón. Sólo de reojo vi. cómo Tolomei esperaba el regaño de Snape.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Potter trayéndome de nuevo a Hogwarts.

-Dime San Potter- dije usando uno de los muchos apodos que tenía para él- ¿dónde está la comadreja? ¿Cansado de ser tu sombra?

-Ron no toma la clase porque va a ayudar a su hermano con la tiendo- dijo- no tienes por qué ser tan rudo-dijo.

-Sólo estaba bromeando- dije.

-Por cierto, has estado muy distraído hoy- dijo- nunca pensé que Snape fuera a llamarte la atención alguna vez.

-Es la nueva- dije- me da una sensación muy rara; como si la conociera pero a la vez no, ¿me explico?

-Algo- dijo acomodándose los lentes- cuando me mira me da un presentimientos y al verla creo que la conozco pero no es así.

-Pero ya me di cuenta que es imposible que nos haga daño- dije- mira que para no poder ni con el hechizo más fácil, está grueso.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo riéndose de ella y me volvió a dar un revoltijo en el estómago- ¿viste lo que salió de su varita al hacer el hechizo?

-No- dije- no estaba muy conciente de su presencia en la clase.

-Le salieron chispas verdes- dijo y se rió.

-Ni Pansy llega a tal punto de inaptitud- dije.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo él cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor- Ron me espera en la mesa.

-¡Adiós Potty!- dije y vi cómo su cara luchaba por no tener una mueca.

Divisé a Blaise en mi mesa y me fui hacia donde estaba. Blaise no tomaba DCAO porque él quería ser medimago. Nunca me lo imaginé tratando de salvar vidas pero lo apoyo ya que es mi amigo. Al sentarme agarré un poco de pollo y pedí jugo de calabaza para tomar. Traté de miara a donde la nueva se sentaba pero seguía en su regaño con Snape muy seguramente. No tardaría mucho en llegar.

-¿Y la nueva?- preguntó Blaise.

-Snape la regaño- dije- no puede ni hacer un simple hechizo de defensa, no sé que hace en esa clase si es más tonta que Pansy.

-Mientras no nos cueste puntos, que siga igual de tonta- dijo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?- pregunté con el mismo sentimiento en el estómago.

-Debería de preguntarte lo mismo- dijo- siempre la andas mirando.

-Es porque es nueva- dije.

-Es hermosa- dijo Blaise, se le notaba su lujuria a kilómetros-¡Imagínatela!

-No quiero tener cosas en la cabeza que puedan afectar mi salud mental-dije.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no puedes negar la verdad- dijo y se oyeron las puertas al abrir- mira quién llegó de tanto convocarla.

En efecto, ahí estaba. Sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, sólo que ahora parecía que se limpiaba la cara con las mangas de la túnica y trataba de evitar cualquier mirada fuerte que pudiera sacarla del silencio que mantenía.

**se aprecian los reviews! C: princess-alice-malfoy-granger**


	8. Chapter 8

**GRACIAS A me encanta, POR HABER DEJADO UN REVIEW… ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

HERMIONE

Ya los había visto juntos antes, a Harry y Draco, no sabía desde cuando se habían hecho amigos; pero aún con esa amistad de por medio, nunca los iba a ver como buenos amigos. Su relación no se veía como la de Ron con Harry o Draco y Blaise pero en el corto tiempo que había estado en su presencia, me había dado cuenta de que si eran buenos amigos. Lo que se me hacía raro era que Ron y Blaise parecían tolerarse lo suficiente. Definitivamente me había perdido de mucho este último año.

Ahora me encontraba en DCAO. Normalmente con las habilidades que poseía en mi personaje de Alexandria Tolomei, yo no debería de llevar ninguna clase avanzada; pero Snape había hecho de las suyas y me había logrado meter en su clase. No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba enseñando pero su silencio captó mi atención.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo- ¿podría comentarle a sus compañeros lo que acabo de decir?- preguntó. Draco se tomó unos segundos y luego, respondió.

-Hablaba del hechizo _Depulso_- dijo- que es muy útil cuando uno tiene la habilidad de conjurar hechizos no-verbales.

-No se siga distrayendo Señor Malfoy- dijo- sería mejor si dejara de ver a la Señorita Tolomei- dijo y toda la clase comenzó a reírse.

Draco los ignoró. Luego Snape calló a todos y nos acomodó por parejas. Draco y Harry terminaron juntos. A mí me tocó con un alumno que nunca había visto antes. Nos fuimos hacia un lado del salón y mientras lo hacíamos me fije en la "cómoda" plática que tenían. Al llegar al lugar designado, nos pusimos en posición.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- dije pero hice el movimiento mal y unas pequeñas chispas salieron de mi varita, tal y como quería. No podía aparentar ser buena e inteligente en clase.

-¡_Depulso_!- escuché que dijo mi contrincante y no hice nada, es más hasta chillé como lo haría Pansy. ¿Quién dijo que no era buena actriz?

De pronto se escuchó que alguien se pegaba con la pared. Mi mirada fue hacia donde se escuchó el golpe y vi que Harry estaba tirada en el piso y con una mueca de dolor en su cara. Draco se acercó a él y le ayudó a pararse. Sí, definitivamente ésto no iba a ser algo a lo que me acostumbraría rápido.

Fingí que el golpe me dolió y Snape vino hacia donde estaba yo. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me ayudó a pararme, luego fue a checar que mi compañero estuviera bien; ya que él también salió volando al hacer el hechizo. Luego, una vez que Snape se hizo a un lado, se hecho a reír.

Sabía claramente que se reía de mi patético esfuerzo. Perder no era una opción para un Guardia Real con Honores como yo; pero parte de mi trabajo ahora me hacía que el aparentar ser débil fuera imperativo.

-Señorita Tolomei- me llamó y volteé a verlo- no sé qué hace en esta clase si no se puede defender- dijo- será mejor que se quede después de clase para que la ayude a regularizarse pronto- dijo y bajé la cabeza fingiendo estar avergonzada. Si supieran que soy una máquina letal para asesinar.-Los demás se pueden ir, y Potter, 10 puntos menos por su patética demostración

Ante ésto traté de no reírme. Pronto todos fueron vaciando la habitación hasta que quedamos solamente Snape y yo.

-Señorita Granger- dijo,

-Profesor- dije- creo que no es necesario que usted me "ayude a regularizarme"- dije haciendo las comillas en el aire- he pasado todos los exámenes de la Guardia y estoy calificada para el cuidado de su Alteza- dije- además; ambos sabemos que de haberlo querido, pude haber mandado a San Mungo al pobre que le tocó estar conmigo.

-Señorita Granger no hace falta que me recuerde de sus logros- dijo él sentándose finalmente- usted es muy conocida en el palacio, sé de sus hazañas.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me quiere hablar?- pregunté.

-Quiero saber si usted está afectada por saber la verdad sobre el príncipe- dijo.

-No sé por qué me hace esa pregunte- dije.

-Sé de su relación pasada con mi ahijado Señorita Granger, no hace falta que lo niegue- dijo.

-Mi deber como Guardia me impide demostrar cualquier sentimiento y no pienso fallar en mi misión- dije un poco exaltada.

-Es lo que esperaba escuchar de usted Señorita Granger- dijo- No creo que sea necesario decirle, pero lo haré de todas formas.

-¿Decirme qué?- pregunté teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Draco sólo puede estar con una bruja de sangre pura- dijo.

-Éso ya lo sé- dije enseguida- si no tiene nada nuevo que decirme, debo retirarme- dije y me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-Entonces le diré algo nuevo- dijo y me paré en seco; no quería verlo pero aún así lo hice- si usted ya sabe de su deber, ¿por qué lo sigue amando? Su mirada sigue siendo la misma cuando lo ve, le pido que deje su misión y la Guardia- dijo- nada bueno sale de seguir detrás de una persona que no la va a querer.

-Me lo dice por experiencia, ¿verdad?- me burlé sombríamente- por qué no me mejor sigue su propio consejo y se olvida de Lily Potter, de todas maneras, es peor amar a una persona que ya está muerta, ¿no?

No esperé a que me respondiera y salí del salón. Caminé hacia el Gran Comedor. Caminaba y pensaba en lo que acababa de decir Snape. No era cierto que lo seguía amando. Había encontrado algo en qué enfocarme. –_No te mientas_- dijo mi subconsciente_- sino, ¿por qué lloras?_

Había llegado ya a la puerta del Gran comedor. Limpié el pequeño rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos y entré. Llegué rápidamente a mi lugar y comencé a llenar mi plato después de limpiarme la cara con la manga de mi túnica. -¿Cómo puedo estar siendo tan débil?- me reproché- estás conciente de las limitaciones del príncipe- me regañé. Yo dejé de amar a Draco Malfoy cuando me abrió los ojos. Mi único deber hacia él es el protegerlo.

-Esta es el último dolor que me causas Draco Malfoy- me dije en un susurro. Me volví a limpiar la cara, nadie debía verme derrumbar.

**se aprecian los reviews! princess-alice-malfoy-granger**


	9. Chapter 9

**GRACIAS A shironeko Black POR COMENTAR… AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN! DISFRUTEN C:**

DRACO

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el inicio de clases. Ya era el primer partido de Quidditch del año. Era el clásico, Slytherin contra Gryffindor. No iba a dejar que Potter atrapara la Snitch. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando, de pronto, una lechuza loca vino hacia la mesa y se paró enfrente de Tolomei.

Ella tomó la carta que la lechuza sostenía en su pico y se paró de la mesa en cuanto vio el nombre del remitente. La lechuza la siguió casi al instante. Algo en mí me dijo que la siguiera; pero ella ya había dejado muy en claro que no apreciaba mi presencia. Decidí mejor dejarla en paz.

-¡Draco!- escuché que Blaise me llamó- ¿ya estás listo para vencer a Potter?

-Tú qué crees Blaise- dije- Potter no sabrá lo que le pasó encima cuando acabe con él.

-¿Tan confiado?- preguntó burlón.

-Hoy habrá fiesta en la Sala Común- dije.

-Ya dijiste, ¡eh!- me respondió y seguimos comiendo.

Al terminar nos dirigimos hacia la cancha. En el trayecto nos encontramos a Nott, él juega de golpeador. Se nos unió y al llegar a los vestidores, Blaise se separó de nosotros y salió a buscar lugar. Antes de entrar vi a alguien con capa negra; no se le veía el rostro pero no era muy alto.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté pero no me contestó.

Volteé a ver a Nott para saber si él también había visto a esta persona pero ya se había metido. Volví a girar hacia la persona en negro pero ya no estaba. Decidí entrar y olvidarme de lo que vi. Me puse mis guantes y mi túnica del equipo. Nos reunimos al centro cuando todos estuvimos listos y entonces nuestro capitán habló.

-Es el primer partido- dijo- quiero que Potter caiga- y al decirlo su mirada se volvió seria- Weasley es peligrosa así que hay que cuidarse de ella y siempre tenerla en la mira.

-¿Quieres que hagamos trampa?- preguntó Montague, se le veía muy contento con la idea.

-¡No!- le gritó al instante- no nos ha funcionado, hay que ver si jugando limpio nos va mejor- dijo viéndonos a todos muy serio.

-¡Malfoy!- me habló Montague- ¡será mejor que atrapes esa Snitch!

-¿Me estás amenazando?- pregunté soltando un poco de mi influencia. ¿Mencioné que puedo intimidar a las personas con sólo mirarlas? Otro de los poderes que adquirí mientras crecía.

-N… ¡No!- dijo nervioso.

-Ya va a comenzar el partido- dijo Mme. Hooch.

Nos formamos para salir en orden y cuando abrieron las cortinas, nos montamos en las escobas y salimos uno a la vez; cada que el locutor nos llamaba. Yo era último. Antes me molestaba, pero comprendí con el tiempo que tienen que dejar lo mejor para el final, sino sería muy aburrido.

-…y finalmente el buscador de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy- escuché la voz de Lunática Lovegood. ¿No pudieron poner a otra persona?

Salí al campo y pasé cerca de los lugares de los Slytherins. Vi que Tolomei estaba ahí aunque no parecía agradarle mucho la idea. Tenía la misma mirada que Hermione tenía cuando que verme jugar. Ella decía que era muy peligroso pero nunca me había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo que Tolomei no me estaba viendo. Quería que me viese, pero ignoré el sentimiento.

-Quiero un juego limpio- dijo Hooch viéndonos a mi equipo, sobre todo a mí.

-Mme. Hooch quita los Nargles que hay en el baúl de las pelotas- dijo Looney- saca la Quaffle, la lanza y empieza el juego.

Como lo predijo nuestro capitán, Weasley Jr. atrapó la Quaffle y ya estaba en dirección de Millicent Bulstrode, nuestra guardiana. Por fortuna, Montague la interceptó a tiempo y ahora se dirigía hacia la Comadreja. Él era buen guardián, pero no iba a poder con nosotros. Vi que Potter seguía en el mismo lugar del comienzo. Busqué la Snitch con la mirada; con mi súper vista pude ver que estaba cerca del área de Gryffindor. Traté de escabullirme sin que Potter me viera, pero supongo que él también la había visto.

-Gryffindor anota 20 puntos- dice Lovegood- el marcador va 100 – 130 a favor de Slytherin. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a ésto? -¡Quítense de aquí nadie quiere tenerlos a ustedes!- dijo hablando a nada en específico, otra de sus locuras.

De pronto la Snitch pasó cerca de mí; la seguí de cerca pero obviamente Potter me estaba pisando los talones. Se puso a la par de mí pero no me atacó. La Snitch cambió de dirección y la seguimos. De pronto sentí que mi escoba era golpeada. No se rompió pero si había perdido el control de ella. ¡Me había quedado colgado de la escoba!

Una Bludger que parecía poseída me estaba tratando de golpear en el estómago y yo sólo podía esquivarla. Miré hacia las gradas de Slytherin y vi que había mucha conmoción. Potter me estaba tratando de ayudar a levantarme; pero la Bludger le pegó a su escoba y también se había puesto en la misma posición que yo.

Tratando de ver lo que ocurría, me olvidé de la Bludger y me dio de lleno en el estómago. Solté las manos de la escoba y sentí como iba cayendo en picada. No podía desplegar mis alas porque no tenía aire y todo estaba dando vueltas. La Bludger me había sacado el aire. Escuché que la audiencia parecía sorprenderse; pero no supe qué les había sorprendido. Sentí que mi caída iba siendo cada vez más lenta y luego sentí que alguien me estaba cargando.

-Te tengo- dijo una voz femenina. No pude ver los rasgos de mi salvadora, sólo cerré los ojos y dejé que la oscuridad me llevara.

**se aprecian los reviews! princess-alice-malfoy-granger**


End file.
